


The Christmas Party They Will Never Remember

by Yuki_chi



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_chi/pseuds/Yuki_chi
Summary: The boys had a Christmas party. Let's just say it didn't go well.





	The Christmas Party They Will Never Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic I wrote months ago. I changed some details here and there because I needed pancake boi in this.

It was Christmas Eve. Akira, Yusuke and Akechi were waiting for Ryuji, who was late as usual.

 

"Where is he...? "Morgana said disappointed. 

 

In that moment, Ryuji walked in with a big smile on his face. Morgana started to scream at him loudly.

 

"RYUJI!!! You’re late!! "

 

"Akira, please calm down that cat of yours." says Sojiro who was just getting ready to go home.  "Don't burn the café, OK?" he said laughing.

 

"Say Merry Christmas to Futaba for me!!  "says Ryuji still full of energy.

 

"Ryuji? What's in that bag?  "Yusuke asked to break the awkward silence in the room.

 

"Aa, about eight bottles of vodka!!  "Said Ryuji proud.

 

"Ryuji! We're underage!!  " Akira screams.

 

"We could use vodka instead of pancake syrup... " says Akechi whispering.

 

"That's what you're thinking now?!?! " Yusuke yelled at Akechi.

 

"Come on!! Let’s try it at least!” Ryuji whined.

 

"No!!! " Morgana yelled and he jumped on Ryuji..

 

After the long fight, Morgana left Ryuji alone.

 

"If you break a window it's not my fault." said Morgana who knew something was going to happen..

 

In a few minutes, the four boys were staring to the four glasses of alcohol on the table.

 

"Who wants to try first? " asks Akechi who was probably still thinking about pancakes.

 

Then Akira took one of the glasses off the table.

 

"Cheers! " Before anyone said anything Akira drank the liquid.

 

They all stared in shock. They couldn't believe what they saw.

 

* A few drinks later: *

 

They were all drunk at this point.  Akechi was in the bathroom doing god knows what, Yusuke was on the floor crying and Akira was hitting on Ryuji.

 

"Ryuji, have I ever told you how handsome you are? " Akira whispered in the blonde’s ear.

 

Ryuji was red as a tomato. No one tried to hit on him before. Especially a boy.

 

All of a sudden, Akira kissed Ryuji, which shocked the blond. Yusuke was asleep on the floor and Akechi was still in the bathroom.

 

Hardly, the two of them were able to climb the stairs, and then Akira slammed Ryuji on the floor. They kissed a little bit, then Akira started to take off Ryuji's shirt.

 

"Aw, you’re shy? " asked Akira with a grin

 

* The next morning: *

 

The girls had a Christmas party at Futaba’s. Ann and Makoto came to pick up some pancakes left by Futaba in the fridge a day ago for breakfast. When the two arrived in front of the café, they saw that the door was open. Panicked, they walked in running, but then Makoto tripped over something, or someone, and she fell on the floor.

 

"Makoto!! Are you okay!!! " Ann screamed.

 

The person that was on the floor suddenly woke up..

 

"Ann? Makoto? What are you doing here?"

 

"YUSUKE?!?!  "The two screamed shocked.

 

"Why are you guys so loud..?" Akira walked down the stairs without his shirt on.

 

Before anyone answer the question, Ryuji ran down the stairs, tripping and falling over Akira, both of them now on the floor.

 

The two girls looked at Ryuji and Akira confused.

 

"Wh-What...?” Ryuji looked confused before he felt a little cold and he noticed he was shirtless.  "Where's my shirt?!?! "

 

"What shirt?” Akira asked half asleep.

"Oh, Merry Christmas!" Ryuji screamed energetic as usual.

 

Makoto was done at this point and she started yelling.

 

"RYUJI! Akira! Go and put some clothes on!!! Yusuke!!! Go find AKECHI!!!! Now!!!!!!!! "

 

The three boys immediately jumped on their feet without daring to say anything. Akira and Ryuji went up to look for their shirts, and Yusuke was looking for Akechi.

 

After a few minutes, Akira and Ryuji returned with their shirts on, but Akechi still missing.

 

"In the bathroom!!  " Akira screamed and he ran to the bathroom

 

Akechi was sleeping next to an empty plate. And not any plate. The plate with the pancakes.

 

"AKECHI!!!! " Ann yelled.

 

Akechi woke up and he looked at Ann confused.

 

"Why. Did. You. Eat. The pancakes?” 

 

After that, Akechi was killed. The end.

 


End file.
